A New Start
by KyriaAsteri
Summary: When Max and the flock are finally free, can it last? Of course not. Find out what happens when the flock goes to a public school. POST-FANG. MY FIRST FIC, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!
1. Chapter 1

A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, and as sad as

that makes me, it is very true.

Chapter 1

We finally got out alive. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen, but here it is: freedom. Complete, this time. No school chasing us, no psychos trying to use us as test material, but best of all, just me and my best friend in the world, and my family, soaring through the skies forever. Not even a fear of expiration anymore. Just total, complete, freedom. For all of us. And yes, that includes Total and Akila. Turns out that Jeb had ended up saving a few vials or avian DNA, and he injected it into Akila (with Total's permission, of course), and just like that, she's a winged mutant too now. Total is so pleased.

Now for the rest of the flock. Angel is 10 now; my little backstabber is all grown-up. She even has a new friend that she thinks I don't know about. He's another winged mutant from the School, that we rescued back in D.C. I think his name is Tyler.

Nudge: Not much has changed. Everyone's favorite blabbermouth is a saucy 15, and just as talkative as she was before.

Gazzy is 11. He still has his little, erm, _problem, _or as he would call it, _talent_. And, if anything it's gotten worse. Iggy thinks it's hilarious.

And about Iggy, he's still blind, and he's still a great cook. He's 18 now, like me and Fang. He hooked up with Ella a while back, which made my mom go crazy. She loves mutants.

I'm pretty much the same, just older, and more experienced. We got into fights until last year, when the government deleted Itex. Seriously. They went and hacked into their files, then programmed a worm to eat the files. It was pretty cool, and Nudge got to help. So that's about it for me, but I'm loving the new freedom.

It feels like I'm forgetting someone. Oh, yeah, just the most important thing to me next to my wings. Fang. He's tall, dark, and handsome now. When we go places, he's the mediator, the one who drives off the paparazzi. He's perfection. He got a new ability too: He can feel and control your emotions. Kinda creepy, but this is Fang. He won't do anything bad. Other than manipulating you so you feel so completely in love with him that you scream embarrassing things on public tv. Ah, well, it could be worse. It could be Gazzy who got that skill.

So, pretty much, the flock is good. We fly all day, going to nice places, then we retreat to our private island to eat a huge meal, and sleep in goose down beds, which is all funded by the government, who insist that we're their "back-up plan" They developed bullet proof armor that's light enough for us to fly with, so, basically, if we needed, we could each take out our own armies. We look really scary in the proper lighting.

Well, after all this paradise, wo could expect that we'd go back to horror-land so soon? No one, that's who. But the government decided that we would go to a public school for a year. We didn't have any real schooling( other than my disasterous attempt at homeschool), so they were making us all start at 8th grade. Even Angel. And me. So we would all be with humans in a clsed school, with normal teachers. This is gonna be bad. Little did I know just how bad it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is heartbreaking, but I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**A.N- I'm going to try to update every few days, but occasionally, it may be more often. Also, thanks a lot to Minnesota413 for the kind words! I appreciate it.**

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

Max is over there tip-tapping on the laptop the governor gave her. She loves it. I think she's got a blog, too now.

Well, tomorrow is our first day at a new school. I hope it isn't anything like the other school.

I just can't keep my eyes off of Max. She's so beautiful. And distracting. You know, one of these days, I'm going to tell her that. She'll probably punch me and call me a softie, but that night's good-night kiss will be that much sweeter. I think she cares more than she lets on. She's so... Two-minded. One day I see her as a fighting machine, and the next day I see her hugging Angel because she skinned her knee.

**(WARNING: SPOILER FOR FANG!) ** When she found my note, I can't imagine her face, and I don't want to. Luckily, she found me a week later, where I had been watching her, and keeping her safe. When I came back, that coward Dylan ran away, leaving the flock as it was: happy. Well, enough about emotion. I don't like that stuff anyway.

Tomorrow we're going to Middle Town High. Stinks for us. I hated school enough the first time. I would argue, but it's Dr. Martinez, and I want to make a good impression on Max's mom.

We are going to be taking a basic middle school course, which consists of math, English, history, science, PE, and an instrument. Also, we can do an extra art class if we want. Not surprisingly, Max, Nudge, and Angel signed up immediately. The rest of us passed, so we're taking football. I feel sorry for the scrawny football players. They're gonna get smashed.

I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow, but probably not as much as everyone else. Gazzy threw up earlier because he was so nervous, and Nudge has only gone through tomorrow's clothes, make-up, and hairstyle a million times. Ig seems pretty much the same, but I heard him muttering earlier about how nobody would like a blind kid. Max is fine, just jittery. I walked up behind her earlier, and she put me in a half-nelson. Seriously. Take a chill-pill, Max!

**A.N Sorry it's so short, but I just got back from swimming, and I'm exhausted. I wonder if all you awesome people out there could point out any grammer/spelling mistakes. I'm kinda a freak. So, anyway, Review! You guys are awesome to read all this.**

**-Asteri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is like going to a funeral, but I have to say that I don't own Maximum Ride. That belongs to James Patterson, who is really lucky to have thought of such a great idea first.**

Chapter Three

Max Pov.

First day in a new school. And it's a pretty nice school, too. There's no graffiti, no vandalists, and as far as know, it's not a drug school. Pretty schnazzy. Mom must have picked the best school in the state. Of course, because Jeb helped, I didn't trust her judgment until now. When we pull up in our bullet-proof, tinted limo, the whole school was standing in front of the school, with the teachers in front. I guess we're like, celebrities. Mom is all teary-eyed, like she'll never see us again. I hug her really hard, (Maybe too hard actually. Forgot that we're super-strong) and tell her that we'll see her that afternoon, and not to worry. Just then Gazzy pulls off his "gift", so we all hurry out of the car like it has the plague. Which, by the way, it might now. Fang is looking calm; Nudge excited, Ig indifferent, Gazzy sick, and Angel like she can't wait to freak all these nice folks out with her mind reading. The people I front of the school are in varying stages of emotion. They seem to be in two groups. The teachers look really excited, like we're lab rats or something, and the kids look like they can't wait to see if all the rumors are true. Just to show off, I snap out my wings and flutter over to where the principal, Mr. Stanford, is standing. He explains the basics of the school, which is pretty much that everyone is in one class all day. You do homework, listen to the teacher, and follow the rules. This is gonna be torture. My teacher's name is Mr. Solomon. Fang has him too. The other kids are all in the same class, with Mrs. Parente. She seems nice, not like an eraser, anyway. Mr. Solomon gives us our first assignment, just for me and Fang, which is to start a blog and update it every night, telling about our experiences that day. Fang already has a blog, but I have to start from scratch. Fang says he'll advertise for me on his site. But at the same time, we secretly agree that whoever gets the most hits wins a huge carton of ice cream, and the loser has to watch them eat it. What's a little friendly competition between friends? So after we made our bets, we started to read our literature books. It was on some boring page abut some boring princess who finds a boring prince and who lives forever happily. How boring is that? I have to admit that I zoned out for a while, and when Mr. Solomon asked me the name of the prince, I was like, huh? Of course, being the really cool teacher that he is, he forgave me, decided that this book was too boring, and let us eat popcorn and watch R rated movies for the rest of the day. Sadly, that is not what happened. That's why I, Maximum Ride, am sitting in the principal's office, waiting to see him.

**A.N- I hope you liked it! I finally got a second review! I can't tell you how pleased I am! Thank you to all my awesome readers! Review, please!**

**-Asteri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know what I want? Maximum Ride. But until then I don't own it! James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 4**

**Fang POV**

Why am I laughing? Max got sent somewhere very special. To that oh-so-great leader, the principal. And it's only the first day! Like, first period! Not even Gazzy and Iggy have been there yet! Well, actually I wouldn't know, because I haven't seen them yet, but I haven't heard any explosions, and the school hasn't been evacuated, so I guess they're probably fine. Meanwhile, I'm in a bit of trouble of a different sort. A lovely red-head girl is staring at me from two desks over. Did I mention lovely? She looks exactly like Lissa. I'll have to talk to her after class. The Solomon is talking so slowly. I swear he's doing it on purpose. Is he looking at me? I think he's smirking. He knows I'm bored. Oh, he does not know what he's getting into. Maybe I'm just imagining it. But maybe not. Crap, he's calling on me! What is the name of the princess? What kind of a question is that? I think I'll give him a piece of my mind.

Conversation as follows: Fang: Sir, I have no clue.

Teacher: That's a shame Fang. Can you tell me why that is?

Fang: You were too boring.

Teacher: Well, maybe you'll find it more interesting in the office. Go to the principal. Conversation ends.

I have to go to the office. This Solomon really doesn't know what he's doing to himself! Oh, and the Lissa girl is giving me a cute simper smile. Ew! Did she did blow me a kiss? She really is like Lissa! I can't wait to be out of this classroom.

Gazzy POV.

Me and Iggy are in English now. My English teacher would've just killed me over that sentence! She is such a grammar freak.

Her name is Ms. Moira. I think she's Greek. She's young, maybe early twenties, and when I described her to Iggy, He started drooling. Anyway, Iggy's weird fantasies aside, Ms. M took one look at my English draft and gave me an F. She says I have the grammar of a three year old. I hate her already. Don't tell Iggy. Iggy luuuurves Ms. Moira.

I wonder what I should do to aggravate her? I guess I could blow up my project in chemistry, but that's a little unoriginal. I could pull off my gift, but that's too boring, and Ms. Moira would know it was me because it was on my transcript. I wonder what she's scared of. I could have Nudge wire me a metal mouse. Yeah! That would be cool. I bet she stands on her chair and screams! I can't wait to pull this off!

**A.N Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been ill, and my mom wouldn't let me write. Then school started, and with all my advanced english homework, I haven't had any more time than what it takes to write a six page essay on heroism, heroification, and Disneyfication. If your interested, tell me and I'll tell a little about it before the next chapter. If not, don't bother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Maximum Ride! I seriously wish I did, but sadly, I don't. *sob***

Max's POV

If going to the principal's stays on your permanent record, then I'm screwed for college.

We've been in school for a whole week now, and I've been in the head honcho's office for about 75 percent of it. He's starting to almost expect me.

I don't mean to be such a trouble maker; it's really just my days as a fighter coming out at all the wrong times.

For instance, I got pinned with a detention yesterday because some kid bumped me, startled me, and I slugged him in the gut hard enough to cause internal bleeding. Looking back on it, I probably deserved more, but I think my being such an awesome, save-the-world type person scored me a few extra points in the discipline arena.

In fact , a few teachers had taken to asking for autographed photos every few days, so I finally gave in and signed their little memo books.

I even had my own little mini-pack in the school! About a dozen girls will follow me everywhere I go, despite my insistences that, no, I will not let them do my hair and makeup, no, I was not going out with Fang, and, no, I was never going to take them flying or let them pet the "cute little doggie!" Total was really eating this up. He didn't go to school, but everyday he and Akila would fly outside the school cafeteria at lunch.

I was quite possibly the most popular person in the school, but no one was my friend. I did have enemies, though. The old "most popular" girl was named Tanya, and she was only popular because her daddy owned some big company and she threw parties every week and invited everybody.

She glared at me like I was the bane of her existence, and I'm a little tempted to show that I can be.

This school stuff isn't going the way I'd hoped it would.

**Oh no, it's a bully. Bet she doesn't last long up against the flock. Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated! Reveiw, please!**


End file.
